


A May/December Affair [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's gotten himself involved with the new kid at Watcher HQ, Adam Pierson. It's a more complicated May/December affair than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A May/December Affair [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A May/December Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45552) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/maydecember-affair) | 8.16 MB | 8:55


End file.
